Generally, an output driver comprises a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor and is associated with a delayed response time when the MOS transistor or MOS driver is turned on. For example, the MOS transistor is delayed at least due to a variation in at least one of process, voltage, or temperature (PVT) associated with the output driver. Additionally, the MOS transistor is delayed at least because a gate of the MOS transistor or MOS driver requires time to pull the gate of the MOS to a turn-on voltage. In some scenarios the delay results in a disproportionate rise fall ratio for the output driver. For example, if the delay is associated with a pull down transistor, such as the MOS transistor connected to a pad, a rising time is less than a falling time for the output driver, thus leading to the disproportionate rise fall ratio.